Περιπέτειες των απογόνων του Έορλ
by uniabocetaP
Summary: Ο Έομερ και η Έογουιν έμπλεξαν ατελείωτες φορές σε περιπέτειες όταν ήταν μικροί...Μικρές ιστορίες για τη ζωή τους πριν τον πόλεμο του δαχτυλιδιού. Αυτοτελείς ιστορίες, καινούργια κεφάλαια θα προστεθούν!
1. Ο πατατολαγός (The Potato-Rabbit)

_***Οι ιστορίες που ακολουθούν είναι μεταφρασμένες από τις αντίστοιχες αγγλικές που έχω ήδη γράψει και έχω δημοσιεύσει στο __site__. __Αποφάσισα να το κάνω γιατί δεν υπάρχουν πολλές στα ελληνικά, και σίγουρα υπάρχουν και άλλοι που να διαβάζουν fanfiction__εκτός από εμένα. _

_Κάθε κεφάλαιο είναι μια αυτόνομη ιστορία και αφορούν περιπέτειες της παιδικής (κυρίως) ζωής του Έομερ και της Έογουιν. Δίπλα στον ελληνικό τίτλο αναγράφεται και ο τίτλος στα αγγλικά. Η ιστορία θα είναι χαρακτηρισμένη ως ολοκληρωμένη, αλλά κάθε φορά που θα έχω μια καινούργια ιδέα θα την ενημερώνω!_

* * *

**Ο****Πατατολαγός**** (The Potato-Rabbit)**

_***Η Έογουιν ήθελε να απολαύσει το αγαπημένο πιάτο της, αλλά ο αδερφός της είχε άλλα σχέδια._

Η Έογουιν κοίταξε το πιάτο της γεμάτη λαχτάρα. Λάτρευε τις συγκεκριμένες πατάτες. Η μητέρα της μπορούσε να τις μαγειρέψει τέλεια, με κάποιο ακατανόητο τρόπο, κάτι που την έκανε να την θαυμάζει περισσότερο. Η θεϊκή τους μυρωδιά γέμισε τα ρουθούνια της. Πήρε με το πιρούνι της μια μεγάλη μπουκιά και ήταν έτοιμη να τις δοκιμάσει...

«Έογουιν, σταμάτα! Η μητέρα είπε να περιμένουμε τον πατέρα!» φώναξε ο Έομερ στη μικρή του αδερφή.

«Μα πεινάω!»

«Το ξέρω, πεινάω σα λύκος και εγώ, αλλά πρέπει να περιμένουμε.»

Η Έογουιν κοίταξε τον αδερφό της θυμωμένη. Γιατί έπρεπε να συμπεριφέρεται σαν το μεγάλο, υπεύθυνο αδερφό όλη την ώρα; Τον μισούσε που δεν την άφηνε να απολαύσει τις υπέροχες πατάτες.

«Ααα, μη συμπεριφέρεσαι σα μικρό παιδί. Είσαι χειρότερη και από τον Πατατολαγό!» της είπε ο Έομερ αγανακτισμένος.

«Τον Πατατολαγό; Τι είναι αυτό;»

«Είναι ένας λαγός που τρώει πατάτες, χαζή! Ζει στα Βουνά της Καταχνιάς και κατεβαίνει στα μέρη μας για να βρει και να φάει τις καλύτερες πατάτες. Μπαίνει κρυφά μέσα στα σπίτια και τα κελάρια και τρώει τις πατάτες όταν δεν κοιτούν οι ιδιοκτήτες!»

«ΟΧΙ! Είναι ένας κακός λαγός! Μην τον αφήσει να έρθει κοντά στο πιάτο μου! Σε παρακαλώ πολύ, πολύ!» φώναξε με τρόμο η Έογουιν. Κοίταξε το πιάτο λες επρόκειτο να εξαφανιστεί από λεπτό σε λεπτό. Ήταν απόλυτα αφοσιωμένη στο να προστατέψει το πιάτο της που δεν αντιλήφθηκε το σκανταλιάρικο ύφος του Έομερ.

«Ξέρεις, νομίζω ότι είναι εδώ...τώρα...»

«Εδώ!»

«Ναι, σ' αυτό ακριβώς το σπίτι! Πρέπει να μύρισε τις πατάτες όταν μαγείρευε η μαμά...» πρόσθεσε αργά ο Έομερ.

«Αλλά...αλλά δεν τον βλέπω πουθενά!» τραύλισε η Έογουιν. Έψαχνε γύρω της επίμονα ενώ είχε τα μικρά χέρια της γύρω από το γεμάτο πιάτο της.

«Και βέβαια! Είναι κρυμμένος στον κήπο... σουτ! Μπορώ να τον ακούσω να περνά κάτω από το παράθυρο! Γρήγορα Έογουιν, πήγαινε να ελέγξεις αν είναι εκεί!» είπε γρήγορα ο Έομερ.

«Ναι αλλά οι πατάτες μου...» αναρωτήθηκε η μικρή. Κοιτούσε τον αδερφό της ενώ βρισκόταν σε τρομερό δίλημμα, ήθελε να δει το λαγό με τα ίδια της τα μάτια.

«Μην ανησυχείς! Θα τις προσέχω εγώ! Πήγαινε και ρίξε μια ματιά, θα προσέχω τις πατάτες!» την καθησύχασε για άλλη μια φορά, προσφέροντας της το μεγαλύτερο χαμόγελό του.

Η Έογουιν δεν χρειαζόταν άλλη προτροπή. Πήδηξε από την καρέκλα της και πλησίασε το παράθυρο που της έδειξε νωρίτερα ο αδερφός της. Μετακινήθηκε αργά και σταθερά, όπως μια γάτα. Όταν έφτασε το παράθυρο έριξε μια ματιά έξω. Δεν υπήρχε τίποτα εκεί μόνο τα άσπρα και τα κόκκινα και τα κίτρινα τριαντάφυλλα που είχε φυτέψει με τόση φροντίδα η μητέρα της. Αναστέναξε με ανακούφιση και γύρισε χαρούμενη να ανακοινώσει στο Έομερ ότι προφανώς ο άθλιος Πατατολαγός είχε φύγει.

Και τότε το είδε. Κοκάλωσε στη θέα του άδειου πιάτου της. Όλες οι υπέροχες πατάτες της είχαν χαθεί! Κοίταξε τον αδερφό της, ο οποίος εκείνη ακριβώς τη στιγμή προσπαθούσε να καταπιεί μια τεράστια μπουκιά από πατάτες, αν και το δικό _του_ πιάτο ήταν ανέγγιχτο.

«Λοιπόν, τον είδες; Είναι εκεί;»

«Ναι, αδερφέ, τον είδα.» απάντησε η μικρή ζυγώνοντας στο τραπέζι προσεχτικά.

«Αλήθεια; Και πως έμοιαζε;» την ρώτησε, ενώ ακόμα προσπαθούσε να καταπιεί χωρίς να πνιγεί, κάτι που τον έκανε να μην αντιληφθεί το θυμωμένο μουτράκι της αδερφής του.

«Λοιπόν, δεν θα το φανταστείς, αλλά είχε μακριά ξανθά μαλλιά και μια ηλίθια φάτσα! Και το όνομά του: Έομερ, όπως ακριβώς και εσύ!» του απάντησε και του όρμησε με όλη της την ορμή.


	2. Οι Σκιές (Of Shadows)

**Οι Σκιές (****Of ****Shadows****)**

_Η Έογουιν περπατά στους διαδρόμους του Μέντουσελντ προσπαθώντας να αποφύγει το Φιδόγλωσσο, όταν χάθηκε στις αναμνήσεις μιας πιο χαρούμενης εποχής._

* * *

Η Έογουιν διέσχιζε γρήγορα τους κρύους διαδρόμους του Μέντουσελντ. Ήταν μια πολύ κρύα μέρα με πολύ αέρα. Η Κεντρική Αίθουσα ήταν γεμάτη με ανθρώπους που παρακαλούσαν για μια ακρόαση με το θείο της, αλλά ο Φιδόγλωσσο δεν επέτρεπε κανέναν να τον πλησιάσει. Όπως είπε ο βασιλιάς ήταν «ευαίσθητος και άρρωστος. Το μόνο που χρειάζεται είναι ξεκούραση και ζέστη, όχι ασήμαντα θέματα να ταλαιπωρούν το μυαλό του».

Ανατρίχιασε στη σκέψη της φωνής του. Ήταν τόσο κρύα και μειλίχια. Στη πραγματικότητα δεν έτρεχε να ξεφύγει από την κρύα αίθουσα, αλλά από τη κρύα φωνή του. Δεν άντεχε να τον ακούει να μιλά στους χωρικούς άλλο πια. Και επιπλέον, ίσως να είχε μια ευκαιρία να χάσει τη σκιά της. Στη σκέψη να χάσει τη σκιά της, της ξέφυγε ένα μικρό χαμόγελο, καθώς αναμνήσεις από πιο χαρούμενες μέρες ξεπήδησαν στο μυαλό της. Σταμάτησε μπροστά από μια συγκεκριμένη ταπετσαρία και χάθηκε στην ανάμνηση ενός ζεστού καλοκαιρινού απογεύματος, αρκετά χρόνια πριν.

Εκείνη τη μέρα, ως συνήθως, ακολουθούσε τον Έομερ. Τον ακολουθούσε παντού, στα μαθήματα του, στο χώρο εξάσκησης και στα μέρη όπου συναντιόταν με τους φίλους του για να παίξουν. Ειδικά εκεί. Της άρεσαν αυτά τα μέρη γιατί μπορούσε να τον πλησιάσει και να του ζητήσει να παίξουν μαζί, χωρίς κανένας να την επιδοκιμάζει. Εκείνη τη συγκεκριμένη μέρα, τον ακολουθούσε από τη κρεβατοκάμαρά του. Ήταν πολύ χαρούμενη γιατί τα αγόρια είχαν κανονίσει να παίξουν τα Ορκ. Σε αυτό το παιχνίδι σχημάτιζαν δύο ομάδες: τα ορκ και τους Ρόχιριμ, εναλλάξ κάθε φορά. Οι κανόνες απλοί: έπρεπε να κάνουν κάθε μέλος της αντίπαλης ομάδας να παραδοθεί, χωρί βέβαια να σπάσουν κανένα κόκκαλο αλλιώς η τιμωρία ήταν σίγουρη. Ο αδερφός της πάντα ήταν στη νικητήρια ομάδα. Αχ, πόσο ήθελε η Έογουιν να συμμετέχει στα παιχνίδια τους!

Με αυτή τη σκέψη στο μυαλό της, κρύφτηκε πίσω από μια ταπετσαρία έξω από την αίθουσα μαθημάτων του αδερφού της. Δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να τον χάσει, θα περνούσε από μπροστά της αναγκαστικά για να πάει έξω. Και ήταν σωστή· μετά από λίγο ο Έομερ πέρασε από μπροστά της. Ανησυχώντας μήπως τον χάσει, τον πήρε από πίσω και έτσι δεν πρόσεξε ένα καρεκλάκι που βρισκόταν μπροστά της με αποτέλεσμα να περδικλωθεί σε αυτό. Ο αδερφός της γύρισε για να εντοπίσει την πηγή του θορύβου και έτσι την είδε.

«Έογουιν! Πάλι με ακολουθείς; Σου το έχω πει εκατό φορές ότι δεν σε θέλω μαζί μου!»

«Αλλά γιατί όχι; Θέλω να παίξω και εγώ! Σε παρακαλώ, άσε με να έρθω μαζί σου!» τον παρακάλεσε η Έογουιν.

«Όχι! Δεν σε θέλω μαζί μου!

«Σε παρακαλώ! Μόνο αυτή τη φορά! Θα είμαι μια πολύ καλή στρατιώτης, το υπόσχομαι! Να κοίτα, έχω και το σπαθί μου μαζί!» είπε ανεμίζοντας μπροστά της ένα μικρό ξύλινο σπαθί, όσο πιο άγρια μπορούσε με τα μικρά της χέρια.

«Πολύ καλά, αλλά μόνο αν αυτό σημαίνει ότι θα χάσω τη σκιά μου για το υπόλοιπο του μήνα» είπε ο Έομερ. Ήξερε ότι αν ζητούσε περισσότερο χρόνο δεν θα το δεχόταν ποτέ. Έτσι και αλλιώς πιθανότατα θα τον ακολουθούσε σα σκιά και πάλι την άλλη εβδομάδα.

«Εμμ...εντάξει!» αποκρίθηκε η Έογουιν. Θα έπαιζε τα Ορκ! Αυτό μόνο είχε σημασία τη δεδομένη στιγμή, θα έβρισκε ένα τρόπο να παρακάμψει τον όρο κάποια άλλη στιγμή.

«Και θα πρέπει να μου υποσχεθείς ότι θα κάνεις _ακριβώς_ όπως σου λέω» πρόσθεσε ο αδερφός της.

«Μάλιστα κύριε!» απάντησε η Έογουιν στο πιο σοβαρό τόνο, ο οποίος δεν ήταν και πολύ πιστευτός.

Και έτσι, οι δυο τους, βγήκαν γρήγορα έξω από το παλάτι με στόχο το χώρο διεξαγωγής της μάχης, όπου συναντήθηκαν με τους υπόλοιπους. Σήμερα θα ήταν η ομάδα τους οι Ορκ. Τα τελευταία μέτρα ως το σημείο συνάντησης ο Έομερ άρχισε να τρέχει, είχε αργήσει και είχαν ξεκινήσει το παιχνίδι χωρίς αυτόν. Ακριβώς πριν μπει στη μάχη, πασαλείφτηκε με λάσπη. _Έτσι θα μοιάζουμε σαν κανονικά Ορκ, _σκέφτηκε η Έογουιν. Πασαλείφτηκε με λάσπη και αυτή τόσο στα χέρια όσο και στο πρόσωπο.

Αμέσως μετά ήταν πανέτοιμη για να μπει στη μάχη. Κοίταξε γύρω της για τον αδερφό της, αλλά είχε ήδη ενωθεί με τα άλλα παιδιά.

«Έομερ! Έομερ!» φώναξε προς τον αδερφό της «Τι να κάνω;»

«Λοιπόν...μπορείς να κρυφτείς πίσω από εκείνο το μεγάλο βαρέλι και φτιάξε μπάλες λάσπης. Σαν βλήματα.»

«Μπάλες λάσπες;» τον ρώτησε απογοητευμένη. Ήθελε να πάρει μέρος ενεργά στη μάχη αλλά είχε υποσχεθεί να τον υπακούει. «Πόσες;»

«Όσες πιο πολλές μπορείς! Μέχρι να σε φωνάξω! Πήγαινε τώρα!»

Ακολούθησε στη μάχη τα υπόλοιπα αγόρια, ενώ η μικρή πήγε πίσω από το βαρέλι, το οποίο ήταν σε ένα μέρος από όπου μπορούσε να εποπτεύει από ψηλά το πεδίο μάχης αρκετά καλά. Αυτό που παρατήρησε ήταν ότι αν τοποθετούσε στη κορυφή του βαρελιού αρκετές μπάλες από λάσπη, θα μπορούσε να το σπρώξει και να πέσουν όλες ταυτόχρονα πάνω τους σα βροχή. Με ένα χαμόγελο βάλθηκε να φτιάχνει μπάλες λάσπης.

Μισή ώρα μετά ήταν προφανές ότι η μάχη, για πρώτη δεν ήταν υπέρ της ομάδας του Έομερ. Είχαν καταφέρει να τους πιέσουν στη βάση από το λοφίσκο όπου βρισκόταν η Έογουιν. Θα έχαναν, μέχρι και η μικρή Έογουιν μπορούσε να το αντιληφθεί αυτό. Θυμωμένη, αποφάσισε να δράσει ενάντια στις διαταγές του αδερφού της και να τους ρίξει της μπάλες που έφτιαχνε τόση ώρα. Περίμενε μέχρι οι ορκ του αδερφού της, οι ορκ _της, _να μετακινηθούν εκτός πεδίου βολής και να εισέλθουν οι αντίπαλοι. Μόλις έγινε αυτό, έσπρωξε το βαρέλι με όλη τη δύναμή της.

Πήγαν όλα όπως ήλπιζε. Το βαρέλι έσπασε και το περιεχόμενό του έπεσε πάνω στους σαστισμένους αντιπάλους τους.

«Ποιος το έκανε αυτό!;» φώναξε ο Χάλα, ο αρχηγός της άλλης ομάδας.

«Η σκιά μου!» απάντησε χαρούμενος ο Έομερ και εκμεταλλευόμενος το πλεονέκτημα που τους δημιουργήθηκε, πήρε τη νίκη.

Αργότερα τη νύκτα τα δύο αδέρφια ήταν στο υπνοδωμάτιο της Έογουιν. Είχε μπει τιμωρία για πάνω από μήνα. Το βαρέλι που έσπασε ήταν γεμάτο κρασί που προοριζόταν για δώρο ενός άρχοντα της Γκόντορ ο οποίος θα τους επισκεπτόταν την ερχόμενη εβδομάδα. Παρόλα αυτά ήταν πολύ ευχαριστημένη με τον εαυτό της και συζητούσε χαρούμενα με το μεγάλο αδερφό της.

«Είδες τις φάτσες τους; Ήταν ανεκτίμητο! Στοιχηματίζω ότι δεν το περίμεναν αυτό! Δεν ξέρω τι ήταν καλύτερο, η νίκη μας ή η λεμονόπιτα που πήρες ως δώρο!»

«Τίποτα από τα δύο» απάντησε ο Έομερ μισοχαμογελόντας. «Το καλύτερο είναι ότι θα χάσω επιτέλους την εκνευριστική σκιά μου για κάμποσο καιρό! Ελευθερία!»

Η Έογουιν χαμογέλασε πλατιά τώρα. Τι ημέρα και αυτή! Τότε είχε εκνευριστεί αφάνταστα με το σχόλιο του αλλά δεν μπόρεσε να πει κάτι γιατί εκείνη τη στιγμή είχε μπει μέσα στο δωμάτιο ο ξάδερφός τους. Τώρα πια καταλάβαινε πλήρως τον αδερφό της. Ήταν στα αλήθεια πολύ εκνευριστικό να σε ακολουθεί κάποιος συνέχεια, μέρα και νύχτα. Ήλπιζε μόνο να μπορούσε να ξεφορτωθεί το Φιδόγλωσσο τόσο εύκολα όσο ήταν και για τον Έομερ. Το μόνο που μπορούσε να κάνει ήταν να πάει στο δωμάτιο της γρήγορα, ελπίζοντας, ότι θα την χάσουν ο Φιδόγλωσσος και οι σπιούνοι του και να έχει μια στιγμή ηρεμίας, μια στιγμή ελευθερίας.


	3. Όχι άλλα μπουμπουνητά!(No more thunders)

**Όχι άλλα μπουμπουνητά! (No more thunders!)**

_Κατά τη διάρκεια των πρώτων ημερών στο Έντορας, η Έογουιν δεν μπορεί να κοιμηθεί κατά τη διάρκεια μιας καταιγίδας. Τώρα που και οι δύο γονείς της είναι νεκροί, ποιος μπορεί να την καθησυχάσει;_

* * *

Ένα μπουμπουνητό ακούστηκε. Ήταν μεσάνυχτα. Έξω έριχνε καρεκλοπόδαρα. Ο αέρας λυσομανούσε και η βροχή έπεφτε με φόρα πάνω στους τοίχους του Μέντουσελντ. Ένα μπουμπουνητό ακούστηκε και πάλι. Και η Έογουιν ανατρίχιασε στο κρεβάτι της. Ήταν ο πρώτος μήνας που έμεναν στο παλάτι, μαζί με το θείο της, το Βασιλιά Θέοντεν και τον ξάδερφό τους Θέοντρεντ. Έπρεπε να το κάνουν γιατί ο πατέρας τους είχε πεθάνει. Η μητέρα τους είχε πεθάνει επίσης. Είχαν πεθάνει και είχαν πάει σε ένα άλλο, καλύτερο μέρος. Ή έτσι τουλάχιστον της είχε πει η κουβερνάντα της. Δεν μπορούσε να είναι σίγουρη γι αυτό. Όταν τη ρώτησε που ήταν αυτό το μέρος απάντησε στον _ουρανό. _Αυτό ήταν αδύνατο. Δεν υπήρχαν σκάλες τόσο ψηλές που να φτάνουν στον ουρανό. Είχε ρωτήσει μια φορά το μπαμπά της και της είχε πει πως δεν υπήρχαν.

Για ακόμα μια φορά ακούστηκε ένα μπουμπουνητό. Η καταιγίδα δεν περνούσε. Και φοβόταν στα αλήθεια τα μπουμπουνητά. Την έκαναν να τρέμει. Παλιά θα έβγαινε από το δωμάτιο και ήσυχη σα γάτα θα διέσχιζε το σπίτι και θα πήγαινε στην κρεβατοκάμαρα των γονιών της. Εκεί θα ξύπναγε τον πατέρα της και θα της έλεγε μια ιστορία για να ξεχάσει τα τρομερά μπουμπουνητά. Κατά τη διάρκεια των χειρότερων καταιγίδων θα κοιμόταν μαζί τους.

Αλλά τώρα ο πατέρας της δεν ήταν εδώ για να την ηρεμήσει. Τι θα έκανε; Δεν μπορούσε να πάει στο θείο της, δεν τον ήξερε αρκετά καλά. Σκέφτηκε τον ξάδερφό της, αλλά κοκκίνισε, πάντα ντρεπόταν λίγο μπροστά του. Αλλά δεν μπορούσε να κοιμηθεί μόνη της, δεν ήταν καν συνηθισμένη στο νέο της δωμάτιο, όπως ο αδερφός της. _Ο Έομερ! _Είχε ξεχάσει τον αδερφό της! Ναι, ήταν λίγα χρόνια μεγαλύτερος από αυτήν και ήταν αλήθεια ότι την πείραζε για τα πάντα, αλλά πάντα ήταν εκεί για να την ξεμπλέξει όταν το χρειαζόταν. Την είχε βοηθήσει ήδη τρεις φορές να καλύψει ζαβολιές της. Ήταν πλέον σίγουρη ότι ο Έομερ ήταν η λύση σε όλα τα προβλήματά της. Αν δεν μπορούσε να την βοηθήσει ο αδερφός της, ποιος μπορούσε;

Χωρίς καθυστέρηση πήδηξε από το κρεβάτι της και πήγε στο δωμάτιό της, κρατώντας το αρκουδάκι της, Κύριο Αρκούδο. Αποφάσισε να κινηθεί προσεκτικά προς το δωμάτιο του αδερφού της, στο τέλος του διαδρόμου. Κινήθηκε σαν γάτα. Κανένας δεν την είχε προσέξει μέχρι τώρα. Ήταν πολύ κοντά στο δωμάτιο του όταν ακούστηκε ένα ακόμα μπουμπουνητό. Αυτό ήταν τόσο δυνατό που την έκαναν να ουρλιάξει και να διασχίσει τρέχοντας τα τελευταία μέτρα μέχρι εκεί. Μόλις έφτασε μπήκε γρήγορα στο δωμάτιο.

Όπως θα περίμενε ο καθένας που ήξερε τον Έομερ, κοιμόταν σαν κούτσουρο. Και φυσικά ροχάλιζε. Η Έογουιν τον κοίταξε εκνευρισμένη. Πως ήταν δυνατόν να κοιμάται μια νύχτα σαν και αυτήν; Χωρίς να ξέρει τι να κάνει στάθηκε για λίγο ακόμα δίπλα από την πόρτα. Να τον ξυπνήσει; Να τον μετακινήσει πιο εκεί στο κρεβάτι; Αποφάσισε να κάνει το δεύτερο, δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να καταφέρει να τον ξυπνήσει, και το μόνο που θα κατάφερνε στην αντίθετη περίπτωση είναι να τον κάνει να γκρινιάζει. Και έτσι ξεκίνησε το δύσκολο έργο της. Της ήταν αδύνατον να τον μετακινήσει έστω και ένα εκατοστό, πότε πάχυνε τόσο πολύ; _Τρώει πολύ! _σκέφτηκε η Έογουιν. είχε αρχίσει να πανικοβάλεται ότι δεν θα τα κατάφερνε και θα έμενε κρύα και παγωμένη. Κοίταξε τριγύρω αλλά δεν εβρισκε τίποτα να την βοηθήσει να τον μετακινήσει.

Υπήρχε μόνο μια επιλογή πλέον: να τον ξυπνήσει και να παραδεχτεί ότι φοβάται, κάτι που δεν είχε ξανακάνει πριν. Εμπιστευόταν τον Έομερ, αλλά πάντα είχε την εντύπωση ότι θα αρχίσει να την κοροϊδεύει αν έδειχνε αδύναμη. Αλλά τώρα δεν δεν μπορούσε παρά να τον εμπιστευτεί. Κρατώντας την αναπνοή της τον κούνησε λίγο. Τίποτα δεν έγινε. Εκνευρισμένη πλέον τον σκούντηξε δυνατά. Ήταν θυμωμένη μαζί του. Πως ήταν δυνατόν να κοιμάται τόσο ήρεμα; Δεν τον ενοχλούσε τίποτα πια; Ούτε καν ο θάνατος των γονιών τους; Είχε εφιάλτες τελευταία εξαιτίας του γεγονότος αυτού. Ονειρευόταν ότι προσπαθούσε να τους φτάσει αλλά αυτοί πήγαιναν όλο και πιο μακριά και δεν τους προλάβαινε ποτέ.

Αλλά δεν άφησε τις σκέψεις της να ξεφύγουν σε άλλα μονοπάτια. Ο σκοπός της ήταν να ξυπνήσει τον Έομερ. Μην έχοντας άλλο τρόπο του έδωσε μια δυνατή σφαλιάρα.

«Όχι! Δεν έφαγα εγώ όλες τις τηγανίτες! Μη με τιμωρήσεις μαμά!» είπε ο Έομερ κοιτώντας γύρω του μισοκοιμισμένος, μισοξύπνιος.

_Ώστε τους ονειρεύεται και αυτός, _σκέφτηκε η Έογουιν. «Το ήξερα ότι εσύ έτρωγες όλες τις τηγανίτες! Πότε δεν έφταναν για εμένα!» του είπε.

«Εεε...λοιπόν...τι κάνεις εδώ;» απάντησε με ερώτηση ο αδερφός της.

«Φοβάμαι...φοβάμαι τα μπουμπουνητά» και για να υποστηρίξει το λόγο της, ένα μπουμπουνητό ακούστηκε στο βάθος. Αμέσως χώθηκε κάτω από τα σκεπάσματά του για να κρυφτεί.

«Ααα! Κάνεις σα μωρό παιδί!» φώναξε ο Έομερ. «και τώρα υποτίθεται ότι θα σε κρατήσω εδώ όπως και ο μπαμπάς;»

«Ξέρεις!»

«Και βέβαια ξέρω! Δεν μετακινήσε τόσο αθόρυβα όσο νομίζεις...σε έχω ακούσει πολλές νύχτες με καταιγίδα να μπαίνεις μέσα στο υπνοδωμάτιο των γονιών μας» αποκρίθηκε. Αναστέναξε και χώθηκε κάτω από τα σκεπάσματά του, της γύρισε την πλάτη και προσπάθησε να κοιμηθεί ξανά. Η Έογουιν, έχοντας πάρει που δεν την κορόιδεψε, μετακινήθηκε πιο κοντά του για να ζεσταθεί.

«Ααα! Μην με ακουμπάς! Τα πόδια σου είναι κρύα!» της φώναξε ο Έομερ και η Έογουιν άρχισε να γελά υστερικά...»

* * *

*_Italics _αναπαριστούν σκέψεις.


	4. To αίτημα της Έογουιν (Eowyn's Request)

_**Το αίτημα της Έογουιν (**__**Eowyn**__**'**__**s**____**request**__**)**_

_Καθώς οι σκιές μαζεύονται, ο Έλφχελμ περιποιείται το άλογό του, ενώ ετοιμάζεται για την πορεία των Ρόχιρριμ στη Μίνας Τίριθ. Τότε τον πλησίασε η Λαίδη Έογουιν με ένα συγκεκριμένο αίτημα._

O Έλφχελμ περιποιούταν το μεγάλο πολεμικό άτι του. Απολάμβανε να φροντίζει τη καφέ γούνα του, από όταν ακόμα ήταν ένα μικρό πουλαράκι, χωρίς μητέρα να τον φροντίζει . O Έλφχελμ επέμεινε στον καλλωπισμό του, κάτι για το οποίο η μητέρα του δεν ήταν και πολύ χαρούμενος: ήταν της άποψης ότι το πουλαράκι θα πέθαινε από στιγμή σε στιγμή. "Μόνο αν είναι τρανός βασιλιάς από τα παλιά, που μετενσαρκώθηκε σε αυτή τη μορφή, θα επιβιώσει " συνήθιζε να λέει. Αλλά το άλογο επέζησε, και έτσι του έδωσε ένα βασιλικό όνομα, Έαρνουρ, απλά και μόνο για να πικάρει τη μητέρα του . O Έλφχελμ γέλασε με την καρδιά του, όταν θυμήθηκε πως αντέδρασε η μακαρίτισσα μητέρα του, όταν έμαθε ποιος ήταν ο Έαρνουρ. Μπορεί να μην ήταν η πιο μορφωμένη γυναίκα στον Μαρκ, αλλά ήταν αρκετά έξυπνη για να ξέρει πότε την ενέπεζαν. Και δεν της άρεσε αυτό, μα καθόλου.

"Γιατί γελάς, άρχοντα Έλφχελμ;" O Έλφχελμ γύρισε πίσω στην πραγματικότητα από μια χαμηλή, απαλή φωνή. Εκείνος γύρισε και έιδε ότι η φωνή άνηκε στην ανιψιά του βασιλιά του, Λαίδη Έογουιν.

«Θυμήθηκα τη μακαρίτισσα τη μητέρα μου, κυρά μου. Ήταν μια τρομακτική γυναίκα που είχε άποψη για τα πάντα».

«Ποια θα ήταν γνώμη της για όλα αυτά;" ρώτησε χαμηλόφωνα και έδειξε με μια πλατιά χειρονομία το στρατόπεδο και τους πολυάσχολους Εορλίγκας γύρω τους.

«Θα μας έδινε μια φάπα στο κεφάλι και θα μας έβαζε να καθαρίσουμε τους στάβλους όσες φορές χρειαζόταν ώστε να ξεχάσουμε τα πάντα σχετικά με τη Μίνας Τίριθ, συμμαχιών, σκοτεινούς άρχοντες, τη συγκέντρωση των Ρόχιρριμ και τον πηγεμό στον πόλεμο». Είχε ελπίσει ότι η απάντησή του θα την έκανε να χαμογελάσει λίγο. Έπρεπε να ανησυχεί πολύ για την ασφάλεια του αδελφού της και του θείου της στην επικείμενη μάχη. Ωστόσο, η νεαρή κοπέλα μπροστά του έσμηξε τα φρύδια της και το ψηλόλιγνο σώμα της σφίχτηκε.

«Δηλαδή, Στρατάρχη Έλφχελμ, δεν νομίζεις ότι είναι συνετό να επιστρατευτούν οι Ρόχιρρριμ και να καλπάσουν προς την ενίσχυση των συμμάχων μας; Τι πρέπει να κάνουμε; Να μείνουμε πίσω και να καθαρίζουμε τους στάβλους, μέχρι ο ίδιος ο Σκοτεινός Άρχοντας να έρθει στο Ρίντερμαρκ και να μας σκοτώνει; Τι ανδρεία υπάρχει στον καθαρισμό και στην αναμον; Είναι πράξεις για τραγούδια ή τιμές;» αποκρίθηκε η γυναίκα σκληρά αλλά χωρίς να υψώσει το τόνο της φωνής της. Ήταν η σειρά του Στρατάρχη να σφιχτεί τώρα. Δεν προσβλήθηκε από τα λόγια της νεαρής κοπέλας, ο ίδιος ήταν πολύ γέρος γι' αυτό, αλλά μια ανησυχία και ένας φόβος τον κατέκλισε. Επειδή είχε μια ιδέα του τι θα μπορούσε να σκέφτεται και λαχτάρα η ψυχή της κυράς του και μάλλον δεν ήτάν μόνο η ασφαλή επιστροφή της οικογένειάς της.

«Λυπάμαι αν σε προσέβαλα, κυρά μου» απάντησε προσεκτικά. «Σου είπα μόνο ό,τι θα μας είχε πει η μητέρα μου αν βρισκόταν στο Ντανχαρόου αυτή τη στιγμή. Πάντα θα υποστηρίζω τις αποφάσεις του βασιλιά Θέοντεν και θα έδινα μέχρι και τη ζωή μου για να εκτελέσω τις διαταγές του».

«Λυπάμαι αν σας προσέβαλα, κύριέ μου».

«Κανένας λόγος ανυσηχίας, κυρά μου». Τώρα στέκοταν δίπλα-δίπλα και κανένας τους δεν μιλούσε. Ο Έλφχελμ αποφάσισε να συνεχίσει το βούρτσισμα του Έαρνουρ. Ήταν πάντα εκνευρισμένο με τον κύριό του, όταν δεν είχε την πλήρη προσοχή του.

Αλλά το μυαλό του έμεινε στη νεαρή γυναίκα δίπλα του, την οποία είχε δει να μεγαλώνει στο Μέντουσελντ, να τρέχει πίσω από τον Έομερ και να κλέβει τα ξύλινα σπαθιά του για να ασκηθεί στην ξιφασκία. Ωστόσο, είχε μεγαλώσει για να γίνει μια καθωσπρέπει κυρία που αναγκάστηκε να φροντίζει τον άρρωστο και γέρο θείο της. Και όλο αυτό το διάστημα ο αδελφός της περιπλανιώταν στις πεδιάδες κυνηγώντας ορκ. Τώρα όμως ήταν νευρική, καθώς προσπαθούσε να βρει τον τρόπο για να του πει τι ήθελε να του πει, του θύμιζε τη μητέρα του. Σίγουρα ήταν πιο όμορφη και πιο ευγενής από τη μητέρα του, αλλά και οι δύο γυναίκες είχαν ένα είδος δύναμης μέσα τους, από αυτή που περνά απαρατήρητη από πολλούς, αλλά ήταν βαθύτερη από ό,τι οι περισσότεροι Καβαλάρηδες θα μπορούσαν να ισχυριστούν ότι κατέχουν.

«Μπορώ να σας βοηθήσω με οτιδήποτε άλλο, κυρά μου;» είπε τελικά ο στρατάρχης.

«Εγώ...να...Έχω την πρόθεση για πάω στον πόλεμο». Δεν είπε τίποτα, ένιωθε ότι δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα η κυρά. «Μπορώ να έρθω μαζί σου; Θα είμαι μεταμφιεσμένη σε νεαρό καβαλάρη, ως Ντέρνχελμ, και κανένας από την Έορεντ σας, δεν θα καταλάβει τίποτα. Ούτε ο Θείος μου και ο αδερφός μου».

Ο Έλφχελμ αναστέναξε. Ώστε αυτό ήταν εξαρχής πίσω από όλη τη συζήτηση. Εκείνος την κοίταξε, αναποφάσιστος για μια στιγμή. Θα ήταν πολύ κακό να πάει ενάντια στις επιθυμίες του βασιλιά του και σίγουρα η κυρά θα μπορούσε να είναι πιο χρήσιμη ως ηγέτης εδώ, στο Μαρκ. Αλλά το βλέμμα στο χλωμό πρόσωπο της πρόδιδε ότι θα το έκανε όποια και αν ήταν η απάντησή του.

«Υποθέτω ότι δεν υπάρχει τίποτα που μπορώ να πω για να αλλάξετε το μυαλό σας; Ακόμα κι αν σας απειλήσω, ότι θα εκθέσω τα σχέδιά σας για το βασιλιά;»

«Θα ακολουθήσω τον στρατό με οποιονδήποτε τρόπο».

«Τότε μπορώ να το δεχτώ μόνο. Πρώτιστος για την ασφάλειά σας, κυρά μου. Να είστε έτοιμη όταν έρθει η ώρα».

"Θα είμαι». Εκείνη κούνησε το κεφάλι της και απομακρύνθηκε. Ο Έλφχελμ δεν μπορούσε να φανταστεί τι σκεφτόταν η κοπέλα, αλλά μπορούσε να φανταστεί τι θα του έκαναν ο Έομερ ή ο Βασιλιάς Θέοντεν αν ανακαλύπταν τη μικρή πλεκτάνη τους.

_A__/__N__: Πάντα είχα την άποψη ότι ο Έλφχελμ ήξερε από την αρχή της πορείας των Ρόχιρριμ την αληθινή ταυτότητα του Ντέρνχελμ, καθώς ήξερε επίσης για τον Μέριαντοκ. Μου έβγαζε μόνο νόημα να τον είχε πείσει με κάποιο τρόπο να την αφήσει να ενταχθούν στην έορεντ του και να πάνε στο πόλεμο στα κρυφά. _


End file.
